


How long does it take for Insanity to bloom?

by DefinitiveInsomniac (Scatters)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Immortality, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scatters/pseuds/DefinitiveInsomniac
Summary: A girl sits alone everyday. Although intelligent her Sanity is nonexistent. Often talking to the voices in her head, it’s one of her only sources of entertainment. So what if she’s a psycho, atleast she keeps to herself.





	1. Welcome here.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my I don’t know why but I’m writing this.

A lonely girl sat at her table, calmly eating her lunch. As surrounded by others yet completely and utterly ignored. She had stared into the distance often, having imaginary conversations with them inside her head. And these people had drastic personalities, each only showing select emotions. There was Amelia, who was her Uncontrollable Anger. There was James, her Happiness. There was Lily, her sadness. And then there was just her, a plain emotionless vessel to be controlled by them. Her eye wanders on its own, and used to scare her friends. Friends, she had lost all concepts of Friends from isolating herself. Eventually it was time to go, so she had went home through her monotonous routine. She grabbed something to eat, ate it, and layed on her couch. She began to fall asleep as she watched TV, probably Nickelodeon, Children’s cartoons made James come out, it was pleasant. She fell asleep, And began to awaken inside her head. She sat at a round table and looked around at them. She, was immortal. She had been all along, being born thousand upon thousands of years ago, she had gotten bored of everything. James smiles at her brightly, as Lily held onto him tightly anxiously, a distraught look on her face. Amy was sitting in her chair scoffing. She was reading a book, but She didn’t see what it was. She got up and walked to the control panel and looked up at the image on screen, herself sleeping on the couch, the TV playing more re-runs of spongebob. She went to Lily and hugged her, comforting her. It always worked when hugging Lily. All Lily had needed was someone to hold, and James or Her being a prime target. Amy only hugs Lily when James is in control and She is staring away. When Lily can’t get her attention, so she hugs Amy, and Amy tolerates it. Amy thinks Lily is kind of cute, but in a little sister way, but she can’t feel that emotion, it’s not in her prime directive. James calmly sat down, looking up at her. She likes his eyes, they were calming, yet manic. Sweet with that hint of psycho. Had she recalled that one day while James was in control he went so crazy he brought somebody home, ripped their eye out because he wanted to see what it looked like, then he brutually stabbed them, and licked up their blood, but throwing their body in the ocean. She is suprised that he did that, but although he is incredibly Happy, he goes insane a lot. She rested her head back on the table, and started to think about what Immortals like her would be doing right now. If there were any others. She doesn’t know. She just rests on the table as they converse behind her. A noise in the backrund. That’s all they are to her right now. Just noise.


	2. Nobody cares about the Narrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrator is here.

To call her crazy was an understatement, she was psychotic and a lot more. I read from these words, but nobody cares about the narrator anyway. She looks at Amy. Amy looks at her, hand hovering over a red button. The reset button. To press it would cause the thought process to restart and have her brain central be wiped clean. That meant no more James or Lily, and it would cause her to be emotionless. She didn’t want that to happen, she loved James. James was like a brother. In rooms to people she was sitting next to no more than an empty chair, but he said next to her. They talked through her mind, and hand gestures. She ran towards Amy and tackled her to the ground before she did anything. She tied up Amy and put her in one of the tube chambers, Amy’s specifically which was reinforced to prevent escape. Lily calmly sat in her chair and drew pictures of flowers, colouring them with pastel blues and violets, her favorite colors. James stood at the control center and blocked off the reset button, with the same reinforcements as the ones holding Amy in her chamber. He gave her a thumbs up and She slowly faded back into the reality. She discovered she was sleepy so she went to her bed, and slept calmly. She dreamt of her friends she once had, she enjoyed it. As she slept I stood in her room, leaning against the dresser. I’m inside her room, inside her mind, a guardian of some sort. I report to someone else. They don’t matter. I watch her with interesting all the time. I don’t interfere, that’s breaking the rules. She can’t see me, she doesn’t know I exist. I faze Into another realm, it’s all white and an empty expanse, I float endlessly. She still sleeps. James, Lily, And Amy sleep. I float in the white. Silently. Nobody cares about the Narrator.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was just a venting writing. Although I loved writing like this. I didn’t even give the main person a name, it didn’t matter. But I didn’t name the others, She did, to keep them organized. I bet I could write this for hours and still keep going. This is fun.


End file.
